Found Herself
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: Or: How She Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Robot


**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say about this one. Commentary, excuses, nada. Just enjoy. Or don't. I won't judge.**

For the first few seconds, all Pyrrha felt was a stinging burn in her chest. Leftover agony from her final moments.

It rang crystal clear in her mind. The smug tone of the woman's voice, the devilish look on her face, the sound of a cursed arrow let loose and penetrating-

…

And just like that… it was gone. Not the memory, that was still tucked away in her mind. But the pain… was gone. All the aches and pains of life… Jealousy, scorn, regret, heartbreak… it all seemed to wash away in an instant.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was greeted by a pure white light. It did not blind her, for it was more of a soft glow, coming from all around her. It was a great void she found herself in. No distinguished features that she could see. If this really was the afterlife, where _was_ everyone?

As if to answer her question, she found herself pulled by a mysterious internal compass, almost supernaturally compelling her to walk forward. Her path did not stray for a good while, and as she started to wonder whether she really was on the right track, she looked a little down… and saw, not five feet away, a modest wooden bench, like one would see at a park. And sitting on that bench was a girl she recognized in a moment. The young robot.

The girl that she killed.

Penny.

The girl's head shifted to look at Pyrrha, and she smiled. "Salutations… Pyrrha, was it?"

Pyrrha coughed awkwardly. "Y-Yes. Hello."

Penny shifted on the bench, clearing up one side for the champion. "You must be a bit tired. Have a seat."

Pyrrha accepted, sitting down, letting her hands relax on her lap.

It was a solid three minutes (or at least, that's how it seemed) before Pyrrha spoke up.

"So… I'm dead, aren't I?"

The robot looked to Pyrrha. "Hm? Oh, yes. I suppose you are. I mean, _I_ am dead. Ergo, _you_ must be."

Pyrrha knew she wasn't trying to be insensitive, but Penny's matter-of-fact tone put her off a tad. "I… I suppose so," she stammered. "I… I wasn't exactly expecting a park bench."

Penny blinked. "Is… something on your mind, Pyrrha?"

She sighed deeply. "Yes. That is, if you're willing to listen."

Penny tilted her head sympathetically. "To put it simply, I'm all ears. And if you want to say anything, we have nothing but time." She shifted herself over to where Pyrrha was sitting, and allowed her head to rest on her shoulder.

Pyrrha looked at Penny, somewhat put off, yet at the same time… intrigued. "Penny? W-What are you doing?"

Penny shifted her head to look up at Pyrrha. "I've found that physical contact is helpful when dealing with mourning, even for oneself." Her expression became one of concern. "Do you want me to remove my head from-"

Pyrrha held up her hand. "No, no, you can keep it there. It's… It _is_ rather comforting."

Penny smiled, and dug herself a little further into Pyrrha's side.

She sighed. "Penny, I'm glad I found you here. Because I… I want to apologize for… killing you."

Penny blinked. "Why?"

"B… Because I wasn't… I'm the reason you're here at all, Penny."

Penny's hand closed around Pyrrha's. "It wasn't your fault, friend Pyrrha. You were deceived into killing me, by a malevolent force. You couldn't have know that."

Pyrrha sighed. "It's not that, it's… Look, you seem very friendly, Penny. Even back in that arena, I _knew_ you wouldn't kill me. But… But when I saw all those swords, I… I just acted on instinct and…" Her eyes began to well up with tears. "And…" Her eyes squinted shut, and she began to gently sob.

Penny brought the taller girl in for a gentle hug, which Pyrrha accepted.

"Pyrrha… Pyrrha, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. And besides, now we're _both_ dead. None of that matters now."

"It…" Pyrrha sobbed. "It _does_ matter…"

"I mean it. I've put all that past me." Penny pulled back, to look right at her. "And you should too."

Pyrrha's emerald eyes sparkled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Penny…"

Penny's hand went up to wipe the tears from Pyrrha's cheek. "It wasn't necessary, but… I accept your apology." Her head went back to Pyrrha's shoulder, and the two of them sat in comfortable silence for a little while.

Eventually, the robot sighed. "If I am being honest, which I am… I did not expect to be here at all. Seeing as how I was not technically alive."

Pyrrha thought about this for a moment. "Well, did you have a soul? That usually decides whether one moves on. Or so I'm told."

Penny blinked. "How would I know?" she asked.

"Well… I believe that if even one person believes you have a soul, you most likely do."

Penny's mind brought her back to that day in the alley.

" _You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"_

" _You've got a heart, and a soul. I can feel it."_

She smiled. "That sounds about right."

Pyrrha found her own head falling onto Penny's, soothed by the synthetic girl's presence. "You know… I don't think I could ask for anyone else to meet me here."

Penny looked to her in curiosity. "What do you mean? Surely there must be some lost relatives that…"

"Not particularly," Pyrrha sighed. "I was never really close to much of my family outside of my parents, and they're still alive. As are my teammates."

Penny looked a bit confused. "Then… what of me?"

"What of you?" Pyrrha said fondly. "Well, you've very handily eased me into death, allowed me to work through one of my greatest regrets, and quite honestly…" She looked right back at Penny. "I find you rather cute."

Penny's emotional core overheated slightly, making her seem to blush. "W-Why thank you, Pyrrha."

Neither felt the desire to get up for the time being, so they just sat there, enjoying each other's company.

"You know…" Pyrrha mused after a little while, "I think I could get used to being dead."

Penny smiled. "I don't think it will take very long."

Pyrrha kissed the top of her head. "Neither do I."

And she found herself, for the first time in what felt like an eternity… happy.


End file.
